Chocolate Frogs
by MademoiselleEtincelle
Summary: Hugo Weasley was eating a Chocolate Frog when he discovered something really surprising... And what will he do about his annoying sister ? Read to find out !


**CHOCOLATE FROGS**

 **A/N : Hi everybody ! This is my first fanfiction about Harry Potter, I hope you will like it ! Enjoy ! **

Six years old Hugo Weasley was playing in his room, sitting on the floor and alternating between his cars and his stuffed animals.

He had been grounded to his room because he and his sister had been fighting. It wasn't his fault his sister was a stupid, annoying little Miss Know-It-All. She was always talking about how and where the dragons lived, about the elfs' unfair status, or anything as boring. After hours of hearing her constant rambling, he had had enough, so as a result, he had began telling her to shut up. Of course, seeing as they were both hot-headed, they had jumped on each other and began pulling the hair of one another, or scratch their cheeks or foreheads. Come to talk about it, she had given him a really good one on the cheek and it was throbbing really bad.

Right when they were about to punch each other, their parents, who must have heard the noise they were making, had came running through the doors, horrified by the sight in front of them. Hugo could understand them it musn't be very nice to see your children fighting at such a young age, or at any other age.

Once they had separated them from each other, they yelled at them (mostly his mother, it was always her who yell the most) for being such kids, even though it was what they were, kids. He tried to defend himself, saying it was her fault, that she always talk too much, always showing off and that she had jumped on him first, even if he knew he was lying a little bit, but there was nothing to be done, they wouldn't listen. _Adults…_ he thought.

So here he was, playing in his room while he could have been outside, under the warm sun of July.

From outside, he could hear his sister playing on the swing, singing another stupid song. It wasn't fair, _he_ had been grounded and _not_ her !

She always seems to manage very well out of this sort of situation, she never got punished like him.

Life's a cow.

He would have thought something else, but it wasn't right.

A knock on his bedroom's door interrupted his moody thoughts. When it opened, his father came in and looked down at Hugo, who was still sitting on the floor, a dragon in his hand.

Hugo didn't say anything, he just pouted and played with his toy, though in a quiet absent-minded way.

His father, Ron, sat down on the bed, not saying a word either. He looked down at the bright orange blankets, representing the Chudley Cannons that once belonged to him.

" Do you want to go play Quidditch with me ? " Ron finally asked after a long silence.

" I can't, I'm grounded, remember ? Go play with Rose, I'm sure she will be very happy about it. " he replied with a cold tone. He mentally winced, realizing how mean his voice was, and waited for his father reprimand.

Ron simply sighed and said :

" Hugo, don't be like that, you know I don't like when you answer back. "

" It's always her who's not punished… " he grumbled.

" It's not true -"

" Yes it is ! It's always me who get punished, never her, I'm not lying. "

" Ok, maybe you're right. I admit it, she always manages well, it's true. " he put his hands in a surrender position.

Hugo smiled up at him, enjoying the fact that one of his parents had agreed with him, for once.

" Here, to make you forgive me. "

He handed him a Chocolate Frog that he had picked up from the kitchen table, where there was a lot more of it.

Hugo eagerly took it and opened it.

" Thank you. "

Meanwhile, his father took a look around the room, taking in the mess that was his son's room.

" Your room really need a clean up, if your mother sees it… " he chuckled.

But Hugo wasn't paying attention to what his father was saying, it wasn't like he was going to clean it up anyway. No, his attention had been caught by the card that was in it. Like his father did at his age, Hugo liked to collect them. He already had collected a lot, some even really rare. He had about 250 or so, and he wasn't even done yet. But this one, this card, was beyond his expectation !

He turned it around to make sure it was real and he wasn't dreaming, and when the man on it was still here, he exclaimed :

" Dad ! "

" Huh ? What is it ? " he had been brought back to reality.

" Look at this ! Look at this ! " he was now on both of his feet, jumping and down.

" Geez, calm down, you're going to make a hole in the floor. " he said. He took the card from his son's hands and examined it carefully. What he saw dumfounded him, to say the least. He wasn't expecting this at all.

" Is it a joke ? You know you can't use magic outside the school. " he frowned.

Hugo rolled his eyes at this and replied :

" No, I didn't use magic on it. It's _real_. "

His father then examined it once again, turning it around like his son had done just two seconds ago, to make sure it wasn't a joke.

" Wow. " he said after a moment. " WOW ! "

He was looking at it with wide eyes, as ih he was seeing a dragon for the first time in his life.

" I know, right ? " Hugo said, looking at the card over his father's arm.

" C'mon, your mother _have_ to see it ! "

He then went to the door, opened it widely and made it bang on the wall, something that would have made Hugo's grandmother cringe. He followed his father downstairs, to the living room, where his mother was doing some paper for work. Hugo always wondered why adults had to do such annoying work, because really, what was the point at it ? You can never do what you really want, you always sit behind a desk and get torticollis, and at the end, you don't enjoy what needs to be enjoyed. Adults always tell him " _You'll see when you are older_. " but he didn't care, he would never do a work that took all his time and keep him from enjoying his family. He would leave it to Rose, he knew she'd love to do a job like that.

" Hermione ! Look at this ! You won't believe your eyes ! "

" What ? I need to work, Ron, it's really important and – Hey ! What are you doing here ? You're grounded ! " she exclaimed when she saw the little frame of Hugo standing by his father's side.

" Oh give him a break, won't you ? Look at this ! " he repeated, handing his wife the card.

Like the two had done before, she took it and looked at it. One second later, she opened her eyes widely and yelped.

" Oh my God ! Where did you get that ? " she asked.

" In a chocolate frog of course, duh ! " Ron said, sitting next to her on the sofa.

" But -"

" It's me Hermione ! It's _me_! "

" Well yes, I can see it, thank you very much ! "

" Dad is on a chocolate frog card, mum ! Can you believe it ? " Hugo spoke for the first time since he had come downstairs. To be honest, he was scared his mother would sent him back to his room.

" Only really great wizards can be on it, you know that, right ? " she asked, looking at her husband.

" Of course I know ! I remember when Harry and I used to dream about being on one of it… " he was looking at the ceiling, a marveled look in his eyes, his mouth open with a light smile.

" I'm going to call Harry ! " he jumped up from the sofa, running to the kitchen where the phone was.

Hermione shook her head, although Hugo could see a small smile playing at the corner of his mother's lips.

" Wait ! Maybe you're on it too ! " his parents had already told him and his sister what they went through, and how they had had to camp during a few months looking for the Horcuxes. He knew that at the end of it, it wasn't really joyful, and a lot of people had died, but he couldn't help but find really awesome what his parents had done. He would love to live as much adventures as them. And after all, without all of that, he wouldn't be there right now, right ?

Coming back to reality, he went to the kitchen and took a few chocolate frogs from the bowl on the table. He went back to the living room, sat next to his mother, pushed her papers away and placed the sweets on the coffee table in front of them.

" You _aren't_ going to open them all, are you ? Because you'll have to eat them all, and you _can't_ eat them all. "

" Mom, do you realize that you're maybe on it ? It's worth _all_ of the indigestions. "

He then proceeded to open them all, one by one. He would first look at the cards, and then put the chocolate entirely in his mouth. After a moment, only two of the sweets were left on the coffee table, and none of the previous cards showed his mom. He was beginning to lose faith, but still open the second to last. This time, he ate the chocolate first and then looked at the card. He almost spat out the now mashed chocolate looking at the cards in his hands. He wanted to scream in delight, but his mother would have yelled at him because of all the the chocolate he would have spat.

" Mom, look ah jis ! " he tried to say. He handed her the card and watched as his mother smiled widely.

" Finally ! " she said. " Ron ! Come here ! " she yelled to his father who was done with his phone call.

Ron joined them back in the living room and took the card that Hermione was handing him.

" Wow ! You're sexy on it ! " he joked. She blushed and giggled, something really rare coming from her. Hugo wanted to gag at this, but at the same time, Rose came back from the garden. She was red like a tomato due to the heat that was crashing on their little town. She sat near her mother and looked at the pile of package that was on the coffee table.

" Why is there ?... " Ron handed her the card and she looked at it, not believing it.

" Oh cool ! " she finally said after a few seconds of shock silence. " Well, actually, it doesn't shock me that much, dad and mom are really great wizards and did a lot of incredible things in their past. Plus, they did a lot of years of study, so yeah, it was kind of predictable. " she said with her so annoying Miss Know-It-All tone that annoyed her brother to a point there was no words to explain it. Hugo rolled his eyes and replied :

" Can't you just stop being such a highbrow ? You always ruin the moment. "

She was about to reply but her mother didn't let her.

" It's enough you two ! Hugo, stop bothering your sister. And Rose, well… stop. "

Rose seemed like she had been slapped across the face, but soon her expression changed. She was frowning and grumbled something to her brother so that only him could hear.

" Well at least I have a brain, me ! Not like you… "

Hugo wanted to reply at this with a sarcastic answer, but thought better of it.

Their parents, although they didn't hear what their daughter had said, felt the tension between the two and saved them from another fight.

" Go play in you rooms, dinner will soon be ready. "

" Can I play outside, please ? " asked Rose.

" Sure. "

Rose runned outside while her brother climbed up the stairs to go play in his room. When he closed the door behind him, making sure his parents saw him go to his room, he waited a few seconds to be sure they were both in the kitchen and couldn't see him. He opened his door, went out and closed it carefully, not making any sound.

Tip-toeing, he made his way to his sister's room that was across his. When he entered it, he was suddenly overwhelmed by a sudden urge to vomit. Her room was so ugly he thought he might faint. All of the walls were pink, her bed had purple sheets and a little fairy was painted the other side of the door.

He had to hurry if he didn't want to die in such an horrible place. Looking around the room, he searched for his older sister's dolls. Spotting a pink chest, he silently went to open it and took the dolls out.

Besides the room, her dolls were the next ugliest thing he had ever seen. They were all blonde with blue eyes, their skin so pale he could almost see through them. There wasn't any originality in it.

Taking a pair of scissors from his back pocket, he cut the head of a doll, and put it next to him, the body on the other side. He did this with another, always putting the blonde head on one side of him and the body on the other.

Soon, he finished his work with ten heads and ten bodies, but he wasn't done yet. No, he took the heads and painted the eyes with a red felt pen he also had brought from his room. He did this on a few heads, until he changed his mind and began puncture the eyes on the others.

Once he was really done, he put the heads and bodies back in the chest and returned to his room just in time, his mother was climbing up the stairs.

He knew he would be grounded for at least the rest of his life, and maybe even pay new dolls to his sister with his own money, but he also knew that these dolls were Rose's favourites, and no other could replace them. To Hugo, it was worth all of the punishements.

* * *

After dinner and a lot of glares shared between the two siblings, their parents went to the living room to watch TV, while Hugo and Rose went to their respective rooms to do their own things. Hugo was eagerly waiting for a certain sound, sitting crossed leg on his bed. He was absent-mindly playing with his little monkey when he heard a loud gasp from the room on the other side of the hallway. He was a bit dissapointed when he heard this, he was expecting something bigger, more dramatic.

He was about to go see if she had seen what she should have seen, but a loud bloodcurdling scream stopped him dead in his tracks.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGHHHHHH ! "

He smirked.

 **A/N** **: Tell me what you think and leave me a review ! I hope you liked it ! :-)**


End file.
